


Please Don't cry

by Heather_ShouldBe_Hiddleston



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Self-Harm, professor!tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heather_ShouldBe_Hiddleston/pseuds/Heather_ShouldBe_Hiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay just a cute little fluff one shot for my first post. Sounds reasonable, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't cry

Another shitty day. 

You never really knew what was wrong, but there was always a depressed toxin in the air, but you seemed to be the only one who breathed it. You had no friends at school, and you sat alone. 

You couldn't help but roll up your sleeves and take a glance at you demonic masterpiece. Crimson lines littered your wrists and forearms brought all of the memories back of all of the names you were called every day. Slut, attention whore, freak, monster, cow, and the many others. This had been happening since you were about six, but no one believed you, or wanted to help you. The worst part about it, was the fact that you tore your arms to pieces when you knew there were people with problems, most likely worse than your own. As you say alone in the hidden corner of the almost empty hallway, (It was summer, so most people were outside.) you couldn't help but cry. 

***

You found yourself still in tears after what seemed like forever, but you had some brand new cuts now. Oh god, you thought, I wish I had someone... Why am I so messed up? Your tears began to pour harder. As a matter of fact you were crying so loud, you never even noticed the sound of footsteps coming towards you. Suddenly you feel a hand gently resting on your shoulder. 

"(Y/N), are you alright?" He asked, his voice soft. You could recognise the voice immediately. At the sound of your name, your stomach did a backflip. You look up to see Professor Hiddleston kneeling Dow in front of you, his eyes full of worry. Seeing the tears in your eyes, he wraps his arms around you. 

Your heart is pounding now, you've had a major crush on him since your first english lesson with him. You knew a crush on a teacher was wrong, but you couldn't help it.

Eventually he breaks the hug.  
"(Y/N), what's wrong?"   
You turn away, not wanting to look at him. You didn't really know what was wrong, you wouldn't be able to explain it, and the parts you could explain, you didn't want to. You didn't want the pity in his eyes.  
"(Y/N), please tell me what's-" he stops mid-sentence, so you look up at him. His eyes aren't looking at yours anymore, so you follow them. Your wrist.

"(Y/N) please, what's wrong?"

You looked in his eyes once again, this time with his looking back at you. You start to cry.  
"I'm useless and pathetic and everyone hates me and I'm stupid and fat and ugly and I have no friends or life and there is no point to my existence!" You scream between tears. You try to cover your face with your hand but he stops you.

"(Y/N) you aren't any of those things, you're amazing and beautiful and... Special... Please don't cry."


End file.
